Unused Radio Messages: Fontaine Futuristics
The following are all unused radio messages from the Fontaine Futuristics level of BioShock 2. They are listed depending on which version of the game they were removed from. Older Version ABY_R_Sinc_BuckAlt 01. Augustus Sinclair - Find the Middleman Now the good Doctor Lamb's as wily as they come — she's hidin' out somewhere underneath all this. Word is, she left some kinda... middleman in charge o' keepin' out the riff-raff. To get to Lamb, you need to find out who. ABY_R_Sinc_LambLt 01. Augustus Sinclair - Lamb's Lieutenant Now, Lamb's lieutenant likely has a security key of his own. I expect he's in these old laboratories. As I understand it, son... this is where they made you. ABY_R_Tene_SeekGil 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Seek Gil Alexander Dr. Gil Alexander was the last man alive at Fontaine. We must seek him out. ABY_R_Sinc_FindGil 01. Augustus Sinclair - Gil the Middleman Gilbert Alexander... I remember him. Guess he's our middle-man. See if you can find his next message at this checkpoint he's talkin' about. ABY_R_Tene_KnowGil 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - My Assistant Gil Alexander? I knew this man... a talented builder of machines, who assisted me with implantation of the Little Ones. He is Lamb's middle-man? We must look for his next message at this security checkpoint. ABY_R_Tene_TakeBack 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Fontaine Futuristics This is where the story of ADAM began — und perhaps, at last... where it must end. Plasmids, the Little Ones, Big Daddies, like you... all were born here. I worked in this place long ago. I... I did not know the daughter of Lamb was the first of our Little Ones. To me, the girl was just... specimen. We must take back Rapture from Lamb — before it is too late. ABY_R_Gil_Namesake 01. Alex the Great - Namesake Alexander the Great was the original tycoon, Delta! He unified Greece in under two years! I shall do the same... first Rapture, and then the very globe! One mighty corporate nation, laboring to split the common stock! ABY_R_Gil_Freebie 01. Alex the Great - Parasites The price of greatness is a dear one, Delta! These pro-labor parasites clamor for a free ride, but they lack the will to drive... ABY_R_Gil_Hacker 01. Alex the Great - Are You a Hacker? So you are a hacker? A man after my own heart! I'll let you have this one, just don't do it again, okay? 02. Alex the Great - Impressive I'm very impressed. However, I warned you not to do it again. 03. Alex the Great - Surprise! Tell me, have you ever managed to hack a security bot while it's filling your face with bullets? 04. Alex the Great - Un-Hack Impressive, but what is the point of hacking a camera if I can just do this? 05. Alex the Great - Useful Turret Good work! Are you going to put that thing to good use? Prove it. 06. Alex the Great - Too Bad Aw, too bad. Don't worry, there're a few more of those laying around here. 07. Alex the Great - Turret Stab Hahahahaha! Didn't even see it coming! 08. Alex the Great - Be More Stealthy Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! I can see you you know? 09. Alex the Great - Stick to the Shadows Try sticking to the shadows you idiot! ABY_R_Gil_Hacker2 01. Alex the Great - Ouch! Owwwww! Hey! Cut it out! 02. Alex the Great - Blind! You bastard! I'm blind! Oh wait, no, I'm not. 03. Alex the Great - Enough This is getting stupid. 04.Alex the Great - Tsk Tsk Tsk tsk tsk. Those things don't grow on trees, you know. Not that we can actually grow trees down here... 05. Alex the Great - Stubborn Hacker I'd rather it was dead than let you take it! 06. Alex the Great - Destructive Type You really are the destructive type, aren't you? 07. Alex the Great - Murderer! Murderer! 08. Alex the Great - Poor Thing Poor little thing. Never did anything to no one. 09. Alex the Great - Not So Stealthy Not the stealthy type, are you? ABY_R_Gil_HackJab 01. Alex the Great - Know Your Station Know your station, Delta! I give the orders around here, and I alone can cancel them! 08. Alex the Great - Get Out Your services are no longer required, sir! Out! Out! Ouuuuuuut! 09. Alex the Great - Even More Laughter (Evil laugh) ABY_R_Gil_HackJab2 01. Alex the Great - Laughter (Evil laugh) 02. Alex the Great - More Laughter (Evil laugh) ABY_R_Gil_Damnit 01. Alex the Great - Alarm Disabled Well well well then... damn. ABY_R_Tene_SecBlock 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Interference It seems Alexander did not plan for this... interfering, from... ABY_R_Tene_BrkCntrl 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Breaking Alex's Control Ahh, you break his control. I think now Alexander cannot block you from entering the security office. I hope that before he went mad, he left another message for you. ABY_R_Sinc_FreakEndAlt 01. Augustus Sinclair - Out to Pasture (Phew) We thought you were a goner for sure that time... Looks like this is where they put the other old Daddies out to pasture when they... got sick. We gotta get you down Doc Lamb's hideout, or all that splicin' they put you through's gonna drive you off the deep end like the others. ABY_R_Tene_Alpha 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - The Alpha Series Herr Delta... this thing you face... the Alpha Series... you were part of it. Before they called you Big Daddies und made you guard the Little Ones... Ryan's people used you as slaves, to build Rapture, und to defend. 03a. Brigid Tenenbaum - Lamb Controls the Alphas The Alpha Series went mad, Herr Delta. Ryan stopped using Plasmid test subjects for Big Daddies, after that. But still, Lamb is able to control them somehow. In another life, we would have much to talk about. 04b. Brigid Tenenbaum - Lamb Controls the Alphas The Alpha Series went mad, Herr Delta. Ryan stopped using Plasmid test subjects for Big Daddies, after that. But still, Lamb is able to control them somehow, this song that kills. Unless we stop her soon, she will break you as well. ABY_R_Lamb_GilFail 01. Sofia Lamb - Eleanor will Succeed Where Gil failed, Eleanor will succeed. ABY_R_Sinc_GP_Alt 02. Augustus Sinclair - Find ADAM Plants Well, sport — all those override keys you've been huntin' are genetically encoded. And to get to Lamb, you'll need one from ol' Gil in there. So I think we're gonna have to print it up from a sample of his DNA. First thing's first, though — we gotta pin him down. Find those plants he mentioned and lure him back out. ABY_R_Sinc_GetPlantsAlt 01. Augustus Sinclair - Find ADAM Plants Now all those override keys you've been huntin' are genetically encoded. And to get to Lamb, you'll need one from ol' Gil in there. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to try fishin' around in his pockets. I think we're gonna have to print a new one from a sample of his DNA. Step one is to find those plants he mentioned and lure him back out. ABY_R_Sinc_FeedFish 01. Augustus Sinclair - Time to Lure Gil All right, sport, time to feed the fish. Head on back to Alexander's tank. ABY_R_Sinc_FeedGil 01. Augustus Sinclair - Feed Gil Now just drop that... slug food you gathered into the feedin' machine on the side of the tank there. ABY_R_Tene_UseArm 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Luring Gil Out The tank has a machine arm inside, for tagging und sampling of DNA for study. Once you draw him out in front of it, we have him, and his key! ABY_R_Tene_UseKey 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Prison Access Good. Now, use Alexander's key to open the secret prison beneath us. That is where Lamb is hiding. Retail Version ABY_R_Sinc_AirlockRun 01. Augustus Sinclair - Head to the Labs Now we're gettin' somewhere. Doc Lamb's middle-man's gotta be in those labs he mentioned. Should be a new airlock open somewhere up ahead. Head on through it. ABY_R_Sinc_OldCrook 01. Augustus Sinclair - Fontaine Futuristics Location Fontaine was one savvy ol' crook. He built this HQ out on the edge of an ocean trench so deep it might as well be bottomless. And why? Because the slugs that carry ADAM crawl right up out of it. Heaven knows what lies below... but the proximity surely helped him corner the supply. ABY_R_Sinc_Sane 01. Augustus Sinclair - Where Big Daddies Come From I'm afraid ol' Gilbert is right about the first Big Daddies comin' from human lab rats, kid. When your DNA just couldn't take another tug, they blanked out your brains an' stitched you into that suit. Kinda curious how you're the only one who hasn't gone squirrely after all this time. ABY_R_Gil_HackJab 06. Alex the Great - Vandalism Vandal!!! ABY_R_Gil_Fired 04. Alex the Great - Insubordination! Insubordination! Severance package canceled! Benefits... benefits rescinded... I... I... ABY_R_Gil_Sorry 01. Alex the Great - Reconsideration Delta... in regards to your termination... perhaps I was hasty. Would you like to return to custodial services? Leave the rest of my security relays intact, and we'll just forget about the whole thing, hmm? ABY_P_Gil_Stageshow 01. Alex the Great - Retirement Plan Still a winner, Delta! The tour was never the same without you! And to think, you were so spliced you couldn't stand when we stuffed you into that get-up. The Fontaine Family retirement plan suits you to a T, my boy! ABY_R_Gil_Giggle 01. Alex the Great - Ha ha haa! (Evil laugh) ABY_R_Sinc_BreakRelays 01. Augustus Sinclair - Break the Relay Devices That's usin' the ol' noodle, kid! Looks like some kind o' pirate relay doohickey keepin' security under his spell. Find the rest o' those an' vandalize 'em directly! ABY_R_Sinc_Freakout 01. Augustus Sinclair - You All Right? Kid? ...kid, are you all right? ABY_R_Sinc_Freak 02. Augustus Sinclair - It's the Pair Bond Kid, it's your bond with Eleanor, tryin' to shut you down... shake it off! ABY_R_Sinc_SeeGil 01. Augustus Sinclair - Gil's Changed That thing in there used to be a man...? ABY_R_Sinc_TakeKey 01. Augustus Sinclair - Take the Key The key's all ready, go on and take it! ABY_R_Sinc_UpToYou 01. Augustus Sinclair - Your Decision Ah, can't help you there, sport... when Alexander was sane, he wanted to die. Now he's nuts, and beggin' to live... this one's between you an' him. ABY_R_Lamb_GilTrouble 01. Sofia Lamb - Gilbert's sacrifice Gilbert Alexander made a sacrifice few men would ever consider, Delta. Sadly, ADAM is degenerative in an adult body; his fall was swift, and he succumbed to the tyranny of the ego. Eleanor, however, will have no such flaw... ABY_R_Lamb_LeaveAlive 01. Sofia Lamb - Length of the Chain I see. Did you leave Gilbert alive to prolong his agony, or out of simple contempt for me? Regardless... he was a blind old watchdog, long past his prime... just as you are, Delta. The only difference between you is the length of your chain. ADAM Visions ABY_S_Bsis_Pairbond Note: ABY_S_Bsis_Pairbond_3 is used in the game 01. Eleanor Lamb Father, hurry! Mother's experimenting on me. Soon I won't have the strength to speak. 02. Eleanor Lamb Father... I... please... hurry... she knows you're here... and all this ADAM... I can't... my head is swimming... I'm slipping away! 03a. Eleanor Lamb You had been a prisoner for some time, father, and mother bought the rights to your genetic material to create me. She needed someone disposable. She didn't care who you were because she always intended to perfect me with ADAM and she wanted me all to herself. 03b. Eleanor Lamb When mother lost me and I became a Little Sister, you had already been made a protector. When it came time to bond us into pairs, Father, they put us all in a room and let us choose. Even in my condition, I knew I was yours. Category:BioShock 2 Unused Radio Messages Category:Fontaine Futuristics